Scared
by shiro akira
Summary: Cuma dekapan setter berwajah dingin itu yang bisa meredakan ketakutan Hinata. [KageHina]


**Scared**

 _by_ _ **Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata**_

.

.

.

"… Lalu ketika si anak lelaki itu melongok ke dalam sumur, _ha!_ " Tanaka menaikkan volume suaranya untuk menambah efek seram dalam cerita horor yang sedang ia sampaikan. "Sadako langsung muncul dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Tak ada yang menyadari insiden tersebut sampai keesokan hari, dimana saat keluarga si anak lelaki menemukan mayatnya dalam kondisi kepala terpenggal."

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang mendengar akhir naas dari cerita tersebut. "S-syukurlah di tempat _training camp_ kali ini tidak ada sumurnya, ya …"

"Konon katanya Sadako tidak hanya muncul dari sumur, tapi bisa juga dari bak mandi atau _bathub_." Tsukishima yang sepertinya merasakan aura ketakutan Hinata ikut menimpali. "Dan ada gosip yang beredar kalau ia juga menyukai laki-laki bertubuh kecil, lho."

"Apa-apaan!" Hinata berseru. Wajahnya pucat dan suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Kau hanya mengarangnya! Mana mungkin ada hantu pilih-pilih mangsa."

Tsukishima mengangkat dagunya. "Coba saja buktikan sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Adu mulut kedua _middle blocker_ Karasuno itu akhirnya dihentikan oleh sang _team mom_ alias Sugawara yang sedari tadi berkutat di atas futonnya dengan lembaran kertas berisi strategi tim. "Ssst, sudah, sudah. Kalian ini ribut sekali," ujarnya sambil geleng kepala. "Tanaka, jangan cerita horor lagi. Yang ada nanti kalian tidak bisa tidur."

"Tenang saja, Suga-san! Sebagai _senpai_ yang keren aku akan selalu bersikap berani demi melindungi _kouhai-kouhai_ kesayanganku!" seru Tanaka mulai berlagak sok.

Bahkan kalimat Tanaka yang biasanya tidak pernah gagal membangkitkan Hinata tak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa takut yang hinggap di hatinya. Cerita seram itu masih berputar di benaknya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang mau menemaninya ke kamar mandi kalau ia _kebelet_ tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kalau takut atau tidak, sih, itu cuma masalah Hinata." Tsukishima melempar senyum meremehkan kepada orang yang dimaksud.

Tidak terima dengan fakta yang seratus persen benar itu, si pemuda bersurai oranye balas berteriak, "Enak saja! Aku tidak takut, tahu!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar tidur para anggota voli tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka. Hinata yang tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya kontan langsung melompat dan memeluk leher Kageyama yang duduk di sebelahnya. Walau sedari tadi tampak fokus mendengarkan cerita Tanaka, _setter_ kelas satu dengan statistik tinggi itu tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda ketakutan. Mungkin menurutnya senyumannya sendiri masih lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Sadako.

"He-hei! Mau apa kau, _boke_?!" Kageyama mendorong kepala Hinata menjauh, namun pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu enggan melepaskan.

Tawa Tsukishima pecah, diikuti Tanaka dan Noya yang terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka. Bahkan Yamaguchi dan Sugawara ikut terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hinata. "Itu yang namanya tidak takut, ya?" ejek si pemuda berkacamata di sela-sela tawanya.

Sadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, Hinata langsung melepaskan diri dari Kageyama yang memasang ekspresi jengkel setengah mati. Kedua pipi sebulat bakpao daging itu bersemu merah padam menahan malu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Sebelum penindasan terhadap Hinata berlanjut, sosok yang membuka pintu tadi sudah keburu bersuara. Semua mata beralih pandang menatap Daichi yang mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan teman-teman satu timnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Daichi-san. Shouyou hanya sedang sangat ketakutan sekarang." Noya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

Daichi menghela napas. "Tanaka, sudah kubilang jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh kalau mau tidur."

"Tidak ada yang aneh, kok, Daichi-san!" Tanaka membela diri.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah apa kata kalian. Yang penting sekarang kalian cepat tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk _jogging_ ," kata sang kapten. "Aku masih ada urusan dengan pelatih, jadi tidur duluan saja. Selamat malam."

"Malam, Daichi-san."

Semuanya mulai bergerak ke futon masing-masing dan mengambil posisi berbaring senyaman mungkin. Sugawara berdiri di dekat tombol lampu untuk mematikannya kala yang lain sudah siap untuk tidur.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali meminta agar lampu tetap dinyalakan, tetapi ia sudah cukup tertindas dengan sifat penakutnya malam ini.

Ketika akhirnya penerangan benar-benar padam, Hinata merasakan ketakutannya kian membuncah. Bayang-bayang sosok hantu Sadako berkeliaran di pikirannya, menghantuinya, dan memaksanya membayangkan kalau anak lelaki di cerita horor tadi adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menggigil hebat. Diselimutinya sekujur tubuh dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala kendati udara malam itu tidak begitu dingin, alhasil keringat bercucuran deras di balik kaus tidurnya. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia masih ketakutan dan enggan melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku sendirian sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kageyama dan yang lain? Bagaimana—_

Sebuah telapak tangan mendadak ia rasakan menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Hinata nyaris pingsan kalau ia terlambat melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang awalnya ia kira milik Sadako.

"Kau gemetaran dan keringat dingin." Kageyama berbisik dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Apa kau masih ketakutan?"

Mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak lagi berniat bertingkah sok berani dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini, walau di hadapan rival terbesarnya sekalipun. "Kageyama … aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cerita tadi," aku Hinata. Tanpa sadar, air mata membendung di kedua matanya.

"… _Boke_." Baru sekali ini Kageyama melihat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak tega, lelaki bermata biru gelap itu memutuskan untuk bergeser sedikit demi sedikit dari futonnya, memotong jarak untuk kemudian berpindah ke futon Hinata. "Dasar penakut."

"Diam kau, Bakageyama," gumam Hinata, perlahan membuka selimut yang mengurungnya dan membiarkan lengan kokoh Kageyama memeluknya sebagai ganti. Untung saja futon Hinata cukup ditempati dua orang walau mereka harus berimpitan.

Mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut, Kageyama kembali berbisik, "Merasa baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam dekapannya. Rasa takut itu memang menghilang, berubah menjadi kehangatan nyaman yang bersumber dari dada Sang Raja Lapangan. Suara detak jantung Kageyama mendadak menjadi melodi yang paling disukainya saat itu.

"Hei, Kageyama." Hinata memanggil setengah tidak sadar. Tangannya menggenggam ujung baju si _setter_ erat-erat.

"Hm?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

Kageyama mendecih. "Siapa juga yang mau melepaskanmu? _Boke_."

 **END**

 _A/N_ : pagi buta dapet mood kagehina, sambil merem melek tetep semangat nulisnya. Kagehina memang ajaib dan selalu bikin fuwa-fuwa :3 yah, Shiro rasa Kageyama agak ooc karena kurang tsun (?) di sini, tapi anggep aja ceritanya mereka udah semi-jadian /plak/ omong-omong arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah mampir! Akhir kata ...

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
